dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca's Shield
is a document. Obtaining Contents Page 1 Feca's Shield Become the top of your class! Ganymede and Herdegrize Page 2 Information sheet: p. 3 Introduction: p. 4 The Worship of Feca: p. 6 Typical expressions: p. 8 Page 3 The Feca's profile Speciality: protector and defender Strong points: support, tank, binding Key characteristic: Intelligence Favourite weapons: staffs and wands First spells: Earth Armour, Natural Attack, Aggressive Glyph Favourite tactics: * reducing damage inflicted using magic shields and various elemental armours * placing glyphs which slow down or injure all fighters in their areas of effect * blocking attacks by reflecting spells back at the caster * blinding enemies to reduce their ability to act * declaring truces between fighters Page 4 Introduction Feca helps those who help themselves Fecas are excellent protectors. In fact, they pride themselves in being brilliant guards to whom even the wisest adventurers entrust their most precious items with complete confidence. Their reputation is firmly established in this field, even though they're usually not looking for honour or glory and would rather stay in the shadows. Honest, loyal and upright, Fecas only have one defect: they can't stand being made to look like fools. Never compare a Feca disciple to a walking locker or safe, as you might just be asking for a staff blow across your face or across your bumcheeks, which would be a lot more painful and would make you look silly in front of everyone. Page 5 Shepherd staff We've already noted that Fecas like discretion - it's pretty obvious, for Feca's sake! When bearded wise men entrust you with precious items to protect, you don't go shouting it from the rooftops of Amakna. It's also in Fecas' nature to be good shepherds, and, by extension, good priests and spiritual guides. They either bring the lost sheep back to the rightful path or lead them to the slaughterhouse. Fecas are appreciated withing groups because of their protective powers but also because they master the staff like no one else. Page 6 The Worship of Feca The Goddess Feca Though her disciples sometimes catch her admiring herself in the reflection of her shield, they never make any comments. The goddess Feca is a bit of a flirt but is also quite touchy and temperamental. She is extremely distrustful towards Rushu, the sovereign demon. She always suspects that he's preparing a dirty trick, despite his innocent expression (I mean, what kind of demon has an innocent expression?!). Page 7 The Feca Temple The Feca Temple can be found on the Asse Coast. There are few Gobballs and Gobblies around it, placed there by Feca disciples to act as guards. If you've ever come up close to one of them, you'll know that their bites can be pretty painful. And if you haven't, it'd be a good idea to keep any muffin-tops and beer bellies under wraps whilst approaching the temple, because these animals will chew on anything. Page 8 Typical expression - How to speak Feca May the goddess shield you: a polite expression used when party ways with a fellow Feca. Using only one's shield: is said to either refer to a tough action or an action that requires great physical efforts to be carried out. As tasty as a boiled Gobbly black pudding: gastronomic praise. Boiled Gobbly black pudding is a meal very much appreciated by Fecas. Black Gobbly of the family: a rebel who behaves unlike the rest of his fellow Fecas. Page 9 Shepherd's piebald: when a Feca comes back from battle covered in marks and bruises reminiscent of a piebald Gobball. "He was only up against two Arachnees but have you seen him today? Shepherd's piebald!" Counting Allister's Gobblies: a trick to send Feca children to sleep. Speaking Gobballdigook: being so annoyed or upset that all you can do is babble incoherently. Feca pure wool: to be fit to be a Feca representative. To push the Gobbly too far: to exaggerate a little too much.